


like flipping a switch

by lewdacris (medjedt)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Edging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Switching, with a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medjedt/pseuds/lewdacris
Summary: Akaashi edges Bokuto for just a little too long, and gets much more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 252





	like flipping a switch

**Author's Note:**

> *writes this instead of working on my multi-chapter bokuaka fic that u should totally also read uwu*

“Hips and knees _down_ , Koutarou. Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

Beneath him, Bokuto nodded frantically, pressing his legs and back down into the mattress. Akaashi sank back down onto his cock, relishing in the other’s submission. Bokuto had his wrists tied to the bed frame above his head, his shirt rucked up to his neck in a way that framed his pecs perfectly. He pouted as Akaashi looked down at him, whining again and tugging at his bonds dramatically. 

“Akaashi, I won’t move, just go faster... please.”

Akaashi smirked, sighing as he rose his hips back up, before slamming them back down roughly onto the other’s cock. Bokuto threw his head back, groaning, and Akaashi could see his arm muscles tensing as he fought the urge to start thrusting. His wrists were balled into fists, and his neck corded from the effort he put into restraining himself. Akaashi had been edging him for close to two hours now, and didn’t plan on letting up anytime soon. The power trip was too much fun.

“Is that fast enough?”

“Yes, please more, ‘Kaashi...”

Akaashi gave in to Bokuto’s pleading, moaning softly as he bounced on the other’s dick. Bokuto relaxed for a moment, his hands loosening up, and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed and sighed in pleasure. “Good boy...” Akaashi murmured, running his hand down Bokuto’s chest, trailing a finger down the crease of his abs. In response, he tensed up again, instinctively thrusting upwards. 

Akaashi let out a punched out moan as Bokuto’s cock hit deep inside him, but his face twisted itself into a scowl. Bokuto, meanwhile, didn’t look very apologetic—his eyes were half-closed in pleasure, his mouth open and panting. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face, and his body went tense again as he resisted the urge to thrust up once more. 

Akaashi clucked his tongue, “Why is it that you always misbehave right after I praise you? At this point it feels like you do it on purpose.”

“It’s not, ‘Kaashi... I’m just so close and that gets me closer...” Bokuto whined again, and made a show of yanking on his restraints. Akaashi shivered as the movement jerked Bokuto’s cock around inside of him, and sighed at the sensation of it slipping out of him as he pulled himself off of Bokuto completely. 

Bokuto’s head snapped up, and his expression looked almost fearful as Akaashi moved off of him. “Wait, Keiji, no—where are you going?” 

“Relax. I’m not going anywhere.” Turning around, Akaashi swung his leg back over Bokuto and shuffled forward slightly, so that he faced away from the other. Arching his back, Akaashi reached a hand behind him, slipping two fingers in his ass to show the other just how much he’d loosened up since they started. He played with his puffy, pink hole slowly, running his fingertips over his opening before pushing them inside. He stretched at his rim, bending over slightly to give Bokuto a better view. The other moaned, and bucked his lower-half upwards helplessly. 

At the movement, Akaashi roughly shoved Bokuto’s knees down with one hand, wincing as he pulled his own fingers out of his ass. He grabbed Bokuto’s cock, pulling it down from where it was hard against his stomach, and pressed it up against his hole. Bokuto cried out pathetically at the manhandling, and looked as if Akaashi had slapped him.

Peering over his shoulder, Akaashi smirked again. The position had put Bokuto’s cock at an angle that he , _knew_ was uncomfortable. “Does it hurt like that?”

Bokuto nodded frantically, pouting.

“Good,” Akaashi turned back around, closing his eyes and sighing at the sensation of Bokuto entering him as he pushed the other’s cock inside. Collecting himself, he continued, “You can consider this your punishment. You can cum once I cum. For now, just sit there and bear it for me, okay?”

Akaashi’s pause was intentional—he wanted to give Bokuto plenty of time to safe-word out if he was really in pain. He could never be as merciless with Bokuto as Bokuto was with him when their roles were reversed. 

Bokuto curled his toes, shifting in his bonds. A few seconds later, he huffed, “Okay. I’ll bear with it, Keiji.”

Akaashi sighed happily as he raised his hips, murmuring emphatically as the other’s cock pushed up against his sweet spot with each stroke, “Oh, , _good boy_ , Koutarou... Such a good boy for me.” 

But Bokuto wasn’t feeling like much of a good boy right now. The new position was torture, each thrust eliciting a strange mixture of pain and pleasure. Akaashi’s hands kept his knees planted firmly down on the mattress, and the angle combined with the force with which Akaashi slammed his ass back onto his dick discouraged him from thrusting as well. He continued yanking at his bonds helplessly, unable to tear his gaze away from Akaashi’s plush ass swallowing him up. He wanted to grab it, to pull Keiji off and start fucking him from behind, till the other was begging for him to let up.

If Akaashi was facing toward him now, he probably would have scolded at him for yanking on the bonds like he was. Having switched from rope to lengths of soft cloth (Akaashi didn’t like how the rope left burns on Bokuto’s wrists), the bonds were likely to tear when under too much stress, especially considering Bokuto’s strength. When Bokuto started to feel the tearing, he pulled harder, keeping his lower body still as Akaashi continued riding him, unaware of the trouble brewing behind him. After a few more seconds of pulling, the cloth tore completely, and Bokuto’s body jerked forward as his hands flung free. 

At Bokuto’s sudden movement, Akaashi yelped and then froze, swinging his head around quickly to look at the other. The temperature in the room felt like it had dropped ten degrees as the tension between them quickly mounted. Eyes fixed on Bokuto’s hands, Akaashi ordered sternly, “Put your hands back on the headboard. Right now.”

But Bokuto was tired of submitting to Akaashi. Without a word, he quickly moved into action. He grabbed Akaashi’s hips roughly, pulling him off of his dick, managing to push him forward onto his hands and knees in one swift movement. Pulling himself out from under the other, Bokuto pushed himself up onto his knees. He grabbed one of Akaashi’s arms, pinning it to his back, and with his other hand shoved his face down into the mattress. Lining up his cock with the other’s ass, he growled into Akaashi’s ear, “Put it in for me, Keiji. My hands are full.” 

Akaashi squirmed, his free hand gripping the sheets. He bent his head to the side so he could speak—judging from his chagrined expression, it was probably a nasty retort. 

Bokuto wasn’t having it. Tightening his grip on the other’s hair, he pulled his head back, leaning forward to bite hard into the nape of his neck. Akaashi cried out, whining and trying to squirm away from the pain. Bokuto moved his hand from Akaashi’s hair to his neck, holding him firmly. Bokuto kissed the spot where he’d bitten the other gently, licking and nipping his way up to his ear.

“It’s my turn. Put it in for me, Keiji. Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

Akaashi moaned softly, struggling a little in the other’s grip before doing what he was told. His hand lifted from the sheets and reached for the other’s cock. Bokuto sighed in pleasure as Akaashi stroked it slightly, despite the awkward angle.

He kissed the back of Akaashi’s neck as the other lined him up, and murmured a soft “thanks” as he pushed himself in. Akaashi groaned, hand moving back to grip the sheets. Bokuto moved the hand at the base of Akaashi’s neck to his hip, stroking it gently as he got his breathing under control. If he didn’t stop panting, he’d cum far too quickly—especially after being edged for upwards of two hours.

During the pause, Akaashi pitched forward, before rocking himself back on the other’s dick. Bokuto moaned at the sudden sensation, and released Akaashi’s arm, moving his hand to the other’s hips, digging in and holding him there. Akaashi squirmed against him, hands digging at the sheets again, breaths coming out in pants and whines in response to the intense feeling of the other’s cock hitting so deep inside, and staying there.

“No more of that, Keiji. It’s my turn,” Bokuto reiterated, squeezing the other’s hips to emphasize his point.

Akaashi pushed himself up onto his hands and laughed breathlessly, turning his head to look at Bokuto. “You’re the one who usually gets tired in this position. I’m helping you out.”

Bokuto smacked the other’s ass (admittedly a little harder than intended), and grumbled, “Shut up.” He rubbed the other’s ass, and felt his dick twitch when he looked down to see his cock buried deep in the other still. “I probably won’t be long enough to get tired, anyway.”

He expected another retort, but looking back at the other’s face, Bokuto knew he’d won. Akaashi’s eyes were hooded, gaze unfocused, and he was biting the inside of his lip—a tell-tale sign of his submission. Bokuto wanted to push him further. Rocking his hips, he ground his dick further into Akaashi’s ass. Roughly, he pulled back out quickly, making the other cry out.

“You want me to use you, Keiji?” Bokuto said, teasing. It was a kink both of them shared—the idea of being “used”—and Bokuto still wasn’t sure who it turned on more.

At the invocation of their shared kink, Akaashi sighed and arched his back further, presenting himself. He murmured through a moan, desperately, “Ah, yes...”

Bokuto lined himself up again, letting his head catch on Akaashi’s rim. He chuckled as he pushed himself in, “Who knew a little spanking is all I needed to keep you in line, Keiji?” He slapped the other’s ass again as he bottomed out, basking for a moment in the arousal he felt at hearing the other’s loud moan. 

Gripping at the other’s hips firmly, he finally picked up the pace. Normally when Bokuto topped he was relatively quiet, but this time was different—being able to pound into Akaashi with no restraint felt like a blessing after being edged for upwards of two hours, and he made it known as he groaned at the crest of each thrust. Akaashi was louder than he usually was as well, moaning each time Bokuto bottomed out inside him.

As the thorough fucking continued, Akaashi lowered his upper half to the bed again, head half buried in the pillows as his strength left him. Bokuto slowed his thrusts and bent himself over the other. He brought one of his hands up to rest over one of Akaashi’s, which was desperately clinging onto the sheets. Bokuto slipped his other hand around Akaashi’s hip and grabbed his cock, beginning to tug at it in earnest as he kept thrusting. Akaashi cried out, pushing himself onto Bokuto’s cock, and then up into his hand.

Akaashi’s cock was dripping with precum, and each stroke of Bokuto’s hand made an obscene squelching noise that only served to press the two of them on further. Bokuto’s thrusts became increasingly more erratic, and the sound of Akaashi’s ass hitting against his lower abdomen seemed to increase in volume with each passing second. Akaashi had stopped moving—instead, he held himself still and arched his back as far as he could for the best stimulation, eyes fluttering and rolling back up into his head as he got close.

Suddenly, Bokuto straightened himself up again, pulling Akaashi along with him. One hand holding him up by the base of his neck and the other holding one of his arms behind his back, Bokuto slammed into the other three more times before finally bottoming out, shooting his load deep inside of him. Desperately, Akaashi squirmed against him, thrusting his hips pathetically as his cock begged for attention—he was so, _so_ close. He went to wrap his free hand around his cock, but Bokuto caught it before he could, twisting it behind his back and slamming him back down into the mattress. 

“It’s still my turn, Keiji. You’ll get to cum when I say you can, okay?”

Akaashi groaned, going limp in the other’s powerful grip. It was going to be a long, _long_ night.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd either lol thank u for readingggg


End file.
